<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sir, This Is A Planet Fitness by Antimonicacid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024876">Sir, This Is A Planet Fitness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimonicacid/pseuds/Antimonicacid'>Antimonicacid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, established sylvain/felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimonicacid/pseuds/Antimonicacid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain and Felix fuck Jeritza in a Planet Fitness locker room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Jeritza von Hrym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sir, This Is A Planet Fitness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t Sylvain’s plan to fuck Felix in the locker room of the Planet Fitness, but it like, wasn’t <em>not</em> the plan either. It was more like a fantasy. A small daydream that somehow grew wings and became a reality. One where Felix is pushed against the lockers, his skin flushed pink and hot against the cold, purple metal. It’s a fantasy where Felix’s tongue curls begging around Sylvain’s name, his fingers searching useless for a grip against the metal locker, and his hair a sweaty, wild mess.</p><p>And Sylvain’s hand fits perfect against the crescent of Felix’s waist. His mouth is flawless on the back of his neck, and his tongue tasting salt in between the ridges of his spine as he drags his teeth against his skin, making Felix shudder. Sylvain grips him tighter as he grinds against Felix’s ass, the fabric of their workout clothes is thin, and Sylvain can feel every tremble and twitch shaking Felix’s frame.</p><p>Reaching around him, Sylvain pushes the hem of Felix’s tank top up and lays his hand flat against his stomach. His fingers travel down and follow the soft trail of black hair below the waistband of his joggers to the base of his dick.</p><p>“Here?” Sylvain’s voice is a gruff whisper in his ear. He nips at his earlobe and laughs as Felix arches back, his legs spreading apart further as he leans his forehead against the locker door.</p><p>“Sylvain…” Felix pleads, and Sylvain feels as if he’s living in a dream.</p><p>Behind them the door slams shut.</p><p>Sylvain freezes mid-stroke and Felix’s entire body stiffens as if he was doused in cold water. The two of them stand motionless as they make full eye contact with the sudden intruder.</p><p>Sylvain recognizes him as the sole other regular to this mostly abandoned gym. Tall and broad with sandy blond hair. The few times they’ve crossed paths with him he’s always completed his workouts in silence and with a perpetually bored expression on his face.</p><p>“Jeritza, right?” Sylvain greets him casually as if his hand isn’t currently wrapped around his boyfriend’s dick.</p><p>Jeritza nods. “That is correct.”</p><p>“So, this is awkward,” Sylvain says and ignores the way Felix let’s his head drop against the locker in exasperated defeat.</p><p>“Yes,” Jeritza says.</p><p>Neither of them moves as Jeritza walks past them to his own locker a few feet away. He sets his red workout bag on the bench and begins to ruffle through it, completely ignoring them. “Carry on, I’ll only be a moment,” he tells them</p><p>They watch him for a moment, perplexed. He acts as if he’s the only one in the room while checking the messages on his cellphone and pulling out his change of clothes.</p><p>They’re both surprised when he looks up unexpectedly, his sharp eyes piercing through them.</p><p>“I said continue,” Jeritza’s voice is a command. It echoes against the expanse of the room, settling over the two of them with a shiver.</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Sylvain thinks. <em>Okay</em>.</p><p>“Oh, Fuck<em>–</em>“ Felix’s swearing melts seamlessly into a low moan as his hips jerk forward, thrusting into Sylvain’s hand. Jeritza words sink right through him and he twists in Sylvain’s arms, his entire face flushed red. “<em>Fuck,</em>” he cries out again, pressing against Sylvain’s still hard dick and arching his back. His eyes are squeezed shut, sweat trailing down to his gasping mouth, a perfect red circle as he whines.</p><p>No other encouragement is needed, and Sylvain throws himself into it, pulling Felix’s joggers down to his mid-thigh, and stroking him harder and rougher than before. He wraps his arm around Felix’s torso and holds him still as he grinds against his bare ass in fast little ruts.</p><p>Felix response is eager. He reaches behind him to grab at Sylvain’s hair, twisting himself around so he can pull him into a deep and messy kiss. The taste of his tongue is bitter, his mouth pliant and inviting as Sylvain swallows his moans whole.</p><p>It’s almost enough to make him forget about the other person in the room. Almost.</p><p>Felix breaks away from the kiss drunk and gasping. His eyes are half-lidded and his lips slick and swollen as he rolls his head in the direction of Jeritza.</p><p>Jeritza purposefully doesn’t look at the two. He pulls a loose tank top on, the expanse of his hard torso and sculpted biceps plain to see. He’d appear bored if it weren’t for the bulging tent in his sweatpants, a thick and needy betrayal of desire.</p><p>Sylvain bites down hard on Felix’s shoulder, making him cry out louder than before, and pulls Jeritza’s gaze towards him. When Sylvain sees his attention momentarily available, he lifts Felix up just enough to flip them around. He leans his back against the locker, one arm hooked around Felix’s abdomen and pushing his shirt up. His other hand strokes his cock in deliberately slow, measured movements. Without breaking eye contact with Jeritza, he places a kiss on the raw bite mark he had left.</p><p>It’s a show, it’s a performance.</p><p>Jeritza crosses his arms and watches it unfold. There’s a twitch in his lip, and he bites it still.</p><p>It’s a taunt, it’s a challenge.</p><p>The change of pace melts Felix. He’s not standing on his own, instead he allows Sylvain to support his weight entirely as he gasps and rolls his hips. His skin is flooded in patches of scarlet lust as he threads his fingers through Sylvain’s hair and stares down Jeritza.</p><p>And Felix–beautiful, assertive, loud mouthed Felix–curls his lip into a snarl and asks, “Are you going to be boring?”</p><p>There is no hesitation in Jeritza as he crosses the room in long legged strides, until he’s standing before them, his chest nearly pressing against Felix’s. He grabs Felix’s jaw, an amused huff of laughter escaping him when he sees Sylvain glare in warning and makes a show of gingerly tipping his chin upwards.</p><p>“What?” Felix asks, his gaze unwavering, and his tone harshly combative.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Jeritza’s question isn’t passive, there’s no demure lilt in his voice. He states it flatly, waiting to see if the answer interests him or not.</p><p>“He could suck you off,” Sylvain answers for him in a sharp reminder of his presence. He trails his hand up Felix’s torso and sharply pinches his nipple. A low moan is his award, and Sylvain rolls the pink nub between his fingers, as Jeritza stares transfixed. “You’d like that, right babe?” He nibbles at Felix’s ear. “Be so pretty.”</p><p>Felix, despite being unperturbed at being offered for head, flashes hot red embarrassment at the compliment. “Shut up,” he slaps Sylvain’s hand away from tweaking at his chest. He doesn’t move far from Sylvain, his back is still pressed against him casually, but his stance changes into a more dominating presence as he eyes Jeritza up.</p><p>“Sit,” Felix instructs while shoving both hands against Jeritza’s chest and makes him stumble back a step towards a nearby bench.</p><p>Jeritza glares at the intrusion, but lets it pass. He complies and sits, his legs spread wide in waiting invitation.</p><p>Felix pulls his joggers all the way off and kicks them behind him before doing the same to his shirt. Sylvain helpfully picks them off the floor and places them on top of his work out bag. He leans back against the locker and watches as Felix kneels in front of Jeritza to pull at his waistband.</p><p>“Down,” Felix says.</p><p>Jeritza’s eyebrow twitches, a mixture of irritation and lust coloring his features at being told what to do. Sylvain would bet money on Jeritza fantasizing about flipping Felix over and showing him who’s in charge. Not yet though. For now, Jeritza shimmies his shorts down to pile at his ankles, his thigh muscles tense in anticipation while Felix lingers.</p><p>His hands drift down the pale of his thigh, brushing light blond hair in the process as he eyes up the thick length of his cock.</p><p>“Go on, baby,” Sylvain encourages him.</p><p>Felix obliges. He’s not gentle in his approach. He mouths at the base of Jeritza’s dick, getting a feel for it with drool pooling at the corners of his lips. Jeritza takes it with barely a stiffening of his posture. He simply observes as Felix licks up his length, his tongue hesitating at the head only for a brief moment, before he sucks it into his mouth.</p><p>His face is already pink as he hollows his cheeks and takes more of Jeritza in. Sweat beads at his forehead, and nearly drips into the dark eyes staring daggers at Jeritza.</p><p><em>He’s gorgeous,</em> Sylvain thinks. His expression is focused, an unending determination Felix devotes to any and all tasks, but it isn’t without pleasure as he eases his way down his cock. He moans as his lips meet the base of Jeritza’s groin. He’s satisfied and full, a job well done, as he holds him there in his mouth. With a slow grace, Felix begins to bob his head up and down.</p><p>Jeritza’s fist tightens against the bench as Felix increases his speed in careful increments. His sharp gray-blue eyes are squeeze shut, and his breath quickens as Felix works at him.</p><p>Sylvain smirks. He feels prideful watching Jeritza come undone bit by bit. He knows exactly what that mouth can do.</p><p>Sylvain almost feels guilty stopping him, but not really.</p><p>“Babe,” Sylvain’s tone is gentle as grazes his fingers down the back of his neck.</p><p>Felix pops off of Jeritza without question, a tiny bit of drool dripping down his chin as he licks his swollen lips clean.</p><p>Jeritza’s irritation is palpable at the interruption, and Sylvain has to hold back from laughing.</p><p>“Come here, baby,” Sylvain coaxes Felix from the ground. He sits on the bench beside Jeritza and pulls Felix into his lap.</p><p>Jeritza watches carefully as Sylvain lays his palm flat against Felix’s chest and strokes down his torso. He’s gentle as he squeezes at Felix’s thigh, pulling his legs apart to kiss at the back of his neck.</p><p>“Do you always carry that on you?” Jeritza asks while nodding to the small bottle of lube Sylvain is cracking open.</p><p>“I’m a man with many aspirations,” Sylvain answers as Felix scoffs.</p><p>With practiced hands, soon he has slick fingers rubbing at Felix’s entrance in tight, teasing circles. Felix groans, and his hips press forward in search for more, but Sylvain refuses to give in. He holds him still with a firm grip on his hip, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave red welts, as he continues his speculative massage.</p><p>“What do you want, babe?” Sylvain asks as if it’s only the two of them here.</p><p>Felix squirms in his lap, his familiar argumentative self showing off once more, as he refuses to answer. “Shut up,” he complains and Jeritza laughs at his defiance.</p><p>Sylvain pushes a finger into him, it’s only up to his first knuckle, but it’s still enough to make Felix moan in need.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks while holding him painfully still. He probes his finger deeper inside of him, moving in shallow thrusts that he knows will only leave him wanting for more. It’s easy to tear him apart like this. Felix’s skin is hot against Sylvain’s as he writhes in his lap. His legs strain to spread further and his back arches into a crisp C shape as he moans.</p><p>“Syl…” his whine is stubborn even as he wriggles his hip to no avail.</p><p>Sylvain licks at the sensitive spot at the nape of his neck, the taste of salt stings on his tongue as he grazes his teeth against him. His dick is hard against Felix’s thigh. He knows he can feel him grind against him.  </p><p>“You can finish sucking Jeritza off too,” Sylvain tempts him. “You’d like that, huh? Me fucking you while Jeritza comes down your throat?”</p><p>Jeritza perks up at the mention of his name. “I’d like that,” he answers for him. “In case anybody is wondering.”</p><p>This time Sylvain does laugh. “Hear that, sweetheart?” he says while pushing a second finger inside. “Jeritza says he want to fuck your pretty little mouth.”</p><p>Felix’s scoff is quick to turn into a gasp as Sylvain continues to finger him open. “S-sounds like a freak,” Felix says, biting down a moan as Sylvain nips at his neck.</p><p>“Sometimes he’s like this,” Sylvain apologizes for him. “He’s bad at expressing his feelings.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Felix hisses. “I’m not–“ he cut off by Sylvain’s hand covering his mouth. Any protests are muffled as Sylvain pushes three fingers past his teeth, and without thinking, Felix moans around them. He’s easy to appease. His eyes droop sleepy as he sucks on Sylvain’s fingers.</p><p>“Shh,” Sylvain’s chastisement is gentle as he presses a kiss onto his jaw. He nuzzles into his neck as he spreads Felix’s asshole open in a scissoring motion. “Shh, baby shh,” he repeats. “Sorry about that,” he apologizes to Jeritza in a chipper tone. “He has control issues.”</p><p>Jeritza seems unperturbed at the disturbance. “It’s fine,” he shrugs off Felix’s rudeness.</p><p>Without Sylvain’s hand holding his hip in place, Felix is able to freely grind down onto Sylvain’s fingers. He’s desperate in his movements and clearly asking for more.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” Sylvain asks again, a third finger splitting Felix’s entrance open. “You can nod.”</p><p>The answering nod is a short, affirmative motion. He’s easily becoming more overwhelmed by the mix of sensation, and Sylvain can see pin pricks of tears spot his long, black lashes.</p><p>He eases up and removes the fingers from his mouth. He refuses to stop completely, however, and curls his fingers to rub against his prostrate.</p><p>Now free of a gag, Felix cry is instant and shattering. “Fuck, <em>Syl</em>,” he says, his desperation clear in his voice. “Syl, I need–“ his words are broken on a sob. He looks half wrecked already, loose strands of hair are plastered to his scarlet face, and his breath is quick and rasped. He twists in Sylvain’s lap, his slight body ripples with carefully sculpted muscles that tighten into defined biceps and abs. It’s harder to keep him still, but Sylvain locks one arm around his waist and holds true.</p><p>“Shh, baby I got you,” he reassures him. It’s too much for Sylvain to restrain himself any longer. He’s quick as he slides his slick fingers free despite Felix’s protests, and he consoles him with kisses along his jaw and neck.</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” Sylvain coaxes him out of his lap. “I got you. Can you help him out?” he nods towards Jeritza.</p><p>Jeritza is already gripping at his own cock, casually jacking himself off as he watches the two.</p><p>Licking his lips, Felix complies. He crawls forward on the thin bench until he’s once again pushing his hair back and ducking down to lap at Jeritza’s dick.</p><p>Sylvain follows behind him. He strokes Felix’s bare thighs, making sure to be gentle as he pushes them apart, and pulls his own shorts down. He spills lube into his hand before coating his dick liberally with it, and for a second Sylvain just watches.</p><p>Felix’s back is arched in a way that looks like it should be impossible if it weren’t for Felix’s freakish flexibility. He’s unabashed in his groans as he sucks on Jeritza’s dick. He savors the feeling on his tongue, red lips wrapping around the head as he sighs in contentment through his nose.</p><p>Felix is beautiful, but he’s also Sylvain’s. A small spark of jealousy lights up his chest and Sylvain grabs at Felix’s waist to line himself up.</p><p>“Okay, baby?” is the only warning he gives before pushing inside of him. He goes slow but steady as he eases his way into the inviting tightness of Felix’s ass. Felix gasps out, his breath is strained as he adjusts to the feeling of Sylvain’s cock filling him up, and he has to pause panting in Jeritza’s lap.</p><p>“You’re so good at this,” Sylvain praises him in a cooing voice as he pushes deeper. “You take it so well, babe. You feel so good.” He barely pauses to let Felix adjust. Instead he sets a sluggish pace, pulling all the way back until he’s barely inside of him, before burying into him as deep as he can.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jeritza grips the back of Felix’s neck and presses down. It’s more of a suggestion than a demand for Felix to swallow him once more. Felix complies, and holds Jeritza’s hand there for a second, telling him nonverbally how he likes to be handled. Jeritza’s grip tightens in the loose hairs on his nape, and as his holds Felix still, Jeritza’s hips buck up into the heat of his mouth.</p><p>Felix moans and takes it.</p><p>Behind him, Sylvain snaps forward roughly. He refuses to be forgotten. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, each one slamming into Felix and making him jerk forward, all while Jeritza continues to fuck into his mouth.</p><p>It’s a lot, Sylvain can see the quiver in Felix’s arms as he barely holds himself up on all fours, and he knows he won’t last much longer.</p><p>He thinks Jeritza can sense that too, and in one final forceful movement he pulls at Felix’s hair and holds him down. His cock is buried to the hilt in his throat as he comes in shuddering jerks.</p><p>Felix doesn’t even gag. He swallows it down with ease until Jeritza finally pulls out of him, and he can gasp for breath. There’s a surprising tenderness as Jeritza uses his thumb to wipe away the mixture of drool and semen from Felix’s bottom lip, but Felix seems barely cognitive of it, already half fucked out of consciousness.</p><p>Sylvain hums in sympathy as he slows the roll of his hips. “You took it so well. You’re so pretty, sweetheart, you’re so good.” He gathers Felix’s half limp body into his arms, careful to not pull out yet as he sets him more comfortably in his lap. He lets Felix lean against him and supports him as he mumbles praises into his ear. Felix reaches an arm back to tangle his fingers in Sylvain’s hair, holding him there, as his head lulls against his chest.</p><p>“Syl,” Felix says half drunk. “Syl, I want to–“</p><p>“Shh,” Sylvain hushes him gently. “I know, baby. We’re going to help you out,” he says while stroking his hair. He’s use to this version of Felix being something he keeps in private. Sylvain feels a little exposed to have Jeritza here and watching.</p><p>“Please,” Felix whines out while weakly jerking his hips. “Sylvain, I need to– I need you–“ he’s cut off by a gasp that quickly turns into a broken sob. Sylvain holds him steady as he thrusts his hips into him, diligently and lovingly answering Felix’s plea to get fucked.</p><p>Next to them, Jeritza reaches over and grabs Felix’s cock with a loose and lazy grip. His hand is large enough that it nearly swallows the entirety of his length, and he rubs his thumb in slow circles, smearing leaking precum.</p><p>Sylvain holds onto Felix’s thigh and bends his leg towards his chest as he ruts quick and shallowly into him. With each thrust, small exclamations of pleasure fall from Felix’s lips. A mixture of <em>ah’s</em> and <em>pleases </em>and <em>Syl-vain’s </em>bubbling out of his chest. It doesn’t take long until Felix is crying out, wordless and sobbing, as he’s finally, mercifully, is brought over the edge.</p><p>Felix comes in short spurts, covering his own tight stomach and straining thighs in it along with Jeritza’s still stroking hand.</p><p>Sylvain holds him through it. He makes sure Felix’s shaking form doesn’t fall as he rambles a barely coherent stream of compliments as he follows him through to his own orgasm.</p><p>For a few long moments there is only the sound of panting as they come down from their high. Felix is barely awake as Sylvain slides him off his softening cock before hugging him tight in a job well done.</p><p>It’s quiet for a moment.</p><p>“There’s pizza today,” Jeritza says to the silent locker room.</p><p>“I thought that was next Monday,” Sylvain replies.</p><p>Jeritza shakes his head. “First Monday of the month. It’s pizza day.”</p><p>Well, that’s pretty cool.                     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I turned Felix into just a hole. Also sorry that you can see how I got really lazy half way through.<br/>my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/amishclaude">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>